The American Woman Who Stole Their Hearts
by nikkiann123
Summary: When she moved in across from 221b Olivia didn't except to fall in love. (i had started writing this but i re wrote it. i decided to write in Olivia's pov. hopefully this is better than the first. which i think it is by far)
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since I moved to London and I still haven't really met anyone. It is lonely when you move from America away from all your friends and family. But sometimes you have to do things you don't want to in order to make it in life. I came here for business I suppose and not to make friends but it would be nice to have at least someone to talk to.

My hair has grown out so long that it is getting so hard to manage. I scowl at myself in the mirror as I try to untangle my hair. I toss and turn all night long. I have been here a month I still haven't been able to get use to the new place.

I walked to the café Speedy's. I walk by here every day and it is right next to flat I am renting and I haven't gone in. It's time to start trying something new every day. Maybe I will be able to meet some people that way.

I ordered a cup of tea and sat a table in the corner and picked up todays paper. Of course the headline is about Sherlock Holmes solving yet another case. At this point I shouldn't be surprised I mean he's a hero here.

Next thing I know a very nervous man walks up to me. He looks like is about to pass out. That any minute now he is going to topple over and I am going to have to give him CPR.

"Excuse me. I um saw that you moved in the neighbor a few weeks ago and um I-I thought I would um introduce myself. I-I-um am Dr. John Watson."

"Oh I know who you are. You are in the paper with Sherlock Holmes almost every day."

"I see that you are American"

"Yes I moved her about a month ago for business. I absolutely love it here! It's like a breath of fresh being in London and my name is Olivia Joiner"

I don't want him to think I am sad and lone. I want to be an independent woman. That is why I agreed to come aboard.

"Um well I um was wondering if you would like me to cook you some dinner sometime. I mean it must get pretty lonely."

What a sweet man. He is so nervous but managed to cover over and talk to me. This is the first person since I have been here that has made an effort to talk to me before I talked to them.

"I would love to. All my family and friends are in America. I don't know anyone at all except for the people at work."

"Great let's say tonight at 7. Is that alright with you? I mean if it is too soon we can make it another day. I live across the street at 221b"

"No tonight is perfect." I chuckled, "I will see you tonight at seven."

I stood up and made my way to the door. I turned and gave him one last smile and a wave and I was off to find something to wear.

Good lord why does it seem like I don't have any clothes at all? I have plenty of work clothes and lazy clothes but something for dinner. I still have to make something take over there. It is six o' clock I need to get my ass in gear.

I stood in front of the mirror in my bra and underwear. I want to show off my boobs and legs but I don't want them to think I am easy. Then it hit me. I have a tight knee length black shirt and a blue blouse that shows no cleavage but you definitely know they are there. Now to come up with something to take over there for dinner. I sat there until it was almost seven and just decided upon talking a bottle of champagne.

"Hi John, I brought over a bottle of champagne. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. Of course not and this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is Olivia Joiner"

There he stood the amazing Sherlock Holmes he was so much taller than I. He stood there with broad shoulder and confidence. I had to control myself to not walk over to him and run my fingers through his hair. I glanced into his gorgeous eyes which mad me blushed even more. You could tell that he was scanning for any type of information he could gave on me. Going up and down every inch of my body.

"Oh my lord! John I must go change my clothes."

Sherlock strolled off into his room. He began to bang things around. Oh how I would like to see what his room looks like.

"Umm don't you think you should go check on him? He is making an awful lot of noise."

"Yes, yes he is." John said with anger in his eyes, "If you will excuse me? I will be right back."

John stormed off into the next room. He was about to Sherlock's door when it flew open and there he stood. Looking as calm as ever. Making me squirm again when I caught him looking at me and smiled.

"Sherlock you better not being trying to impress Olivia. You knew show any type of interest in any other girls you are around. Even when they are throwing themselves at you. I was the one that asked HER out. That official says I call dibs." John whispered angrily.

He obviously doesn't think I can hear them.

"That is quite the silly acquisition there John. I have no what so ever interest in Olivia. She is just another American girl traveling through London in hope of finding true love with a charming Brit. Sentiment is a weakness John and I will have nothing to do with it."

Ouch that kind of hurt. I need to look like I am doing something. I know I will get some ice in a bowl or something for the champagne.

"Good now try to act normal around someone for once Sherlock, please."

I walked over to the freezer with the bottle. I opened up the door just as they walked in again. What do I find in the freezer? I severed arm of course. I jump back in surprise.

"You didn't get rid of the arm, did you?" John scolded.

"Oh I am sorry. I was just getting some ice to put the bottle in and well um there is an arm in your freezer."

"I am quite sorry there dear. I meant to dispose of it last week but it must have escaped my mind. This is very unusual for me. Let me get some ice for you."

"No, no it's alright. It just kind of startled me is all. I mean I just I should have guessed something like that would be in here in the great Sherlock Holmes' freezer."

I smiled at the sound of my voice saying his name. I glanced at both John and Sherlock. There was so much of a difference between the two of them. Then Sherlock's eyes locked on to mine. I felt myself start to smile and blush again.

"Alright time for dinner! I made roasted beef with steamed vegetables." John said rushing his way between us breaking the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was running wild. His hands were running all over my body. He cupped one of my breasts and began to nibble and suck on the nipple. A moan escaped my mouth. I couldn't get enough of this feeling. I pulled him into me. As soon as his penis slide inside me I could help but gasp. It felt so amazing feeling him going inside me and his bare chest on my skin.

"Olivia, dear you have to be quiet. Sherlock is here, love."

Just as John thrusted into me deeper I let out a scream. This was nothing like I had ever felt before. All I wanted was to have his body as close to mine as I could get. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled it close to me. I moaned into his ear. He began to move faster and harder. The headrest started to bang on the wall. That was when we heard the door slam.

"Never mind love he isn't here."

Then my mind flooded with thoughts of Sherlock. Could he hear them? _Oh god I hoped not_. _Did he know what was going on in the room? _He was in one of his trances when they went into the bed room.

The sex went on for what seemed like ages. I was considered that Sherlock had heard us. What was he going to think of me? It shouldn't bother me that much. I am with John. I should be so concerned with Sherlock's opinion of me. Finally John let out a moan and his body collapsed on top of mine.

"Olivia, you drive me mad. I love you, Olivia. I am going to miss you when I head up to Blackpool. It's going to be the longest week of my life"

This was the first time either one of us had said it to each other. It had caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say. I mean I think I love him. It's too soon to tell specially since I kept thinking about Sherlock during.

" I-I-love you too. I am going to go and get some fresh air. I will be back." I said with a smile.

I slipped out of bed as John rolled over and watched me put on my bra and underwear.

"Please just come back to bed."

"John I really need to get some air. It reeks of sweat and sex in here."

I pulled on my black dress and tights and slipped on my flats and headed up to the roof. I opened the door and lite up a cigar and inhaled the air into my lungs. It was starting to get cloudy again. It's always raining here.

I walked around the corner and there stood Sherlock looking up at the sky. I froze. Oh god did he hear me? Can I sneak back inside?

"Olivia you might as well come and join me. I know you are there."

"But… how?"

" I could smell your cigar and I could hear your foot steps. Your right leg is shorter than the left so you have a slight limp and not to mention you smell of sweat."

"Well I didn't know you were up here. I would have given you some alone time. I am guessing that's why you came up here."

"Of course not, you were a little pre-occupied with your engagements in the bedroom. But yes I came up her to be alone."

My face turned bright red. Yup he knew what was going on. Guess he wasn't in a trance after all.

"I will leave then."

"No, no stay. "

"Okay…..umm don't tell John about the cigars. I only smoke 1 or 2 a day. I don't like cigarettes they gross me out. They smell horrible. It is so unattractive."

"I use to smoke."

"Oh sorry, I um…"

"It's alright. Why do you think I quit? It wasn't attractive and it was bad for me. Which, you should think about doing the same."

"Thanks I will think about it."

"You're welcome and don't worry you secret is safe with me." He winked and walked away.

Sherlock Holmes just winked at me. This wasn't not the Sherlock I was use to seeing. The only time I ever saw him show any type of emotion was when he was on a case. He never shows any interest in girls. They are throwing themselves at him and he blows them off every time. Molly was always trying to get him to go to coffee or a movie and every time he denies her. It is really sad really. She keeps trying and every time he breaks her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat looking out the window at 221b. It was a rainy day. There was no sign of activity the whole time John had been gone. He was returning today. I was going to go over to their loft and surprise him with dinner. But I hadn't seen Sherlock since the day on the roof. I put on my coat and scarf and grabbed my umbrella and made my way across the street.

"Sherlock, Are you here?"

The door was unlocked. She had knocked but didn't hear a sound. She walked into the flat to find it spotless. The shower was running.

"Well I guess I can wait."

I sat there for about 5 minutes. Then she heard the shower shut off and the door come open. There stood Sherlock wearing nothing at all with steam from his shower pouring out behind him.

"Oh my! I am sorry"

"I forgot my towel in my room. I will go get some clothes."

I quickly turned my head away. My face turned bright red. I couldn't help but think about Sherlock standing there naked water dripping down his toned body. He was so calm it was like he wanted me to see. Of course I took a quick look at his penis which made it harder for me to look away. It was right there eye level almost begging her to it put it inside her.

"I can just come back later." I yelled. Hoping this was my way out.

"No it's fine. I won't be much longer."

Sherlock strolled into the living room wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt. The top few buttons undone.

"Well that was embarrassing." Sherlock smirked.

"I am really sorry. I shouldn't have come in when you didn't answer. I wanted to make dinner for you and John for when he got back tonight. I-"

"He tried to get ahold of you but you didn't answer so he called me to tell you he won't be home until tomorrow because of bad weather."

"Oh well I guess I will go home."

"No why not stay and have dinner with me? I haven't had anyone to talk to for a week. I mean look at the flat it is spotless. I have been bored. Mrs. Hudson usually cleans for us. I-I can-I will make dinner."

"Well I guess so. But I will help you."

"Are you alright with Cornish pastie? I will have to go get ingredients though you can wait here."

"Yeah that's fine."

Sherlock left the flat in a rush. I walked over to window and saw him hailing a taxi. He was gone for about an hour and he came back with just a bottle of wine.

"Alright let's do this!" Sherlock came walking through the door.

"I thought you had to get more than that?"

"Well I wanted to get something special."

He wasn't himself. I think I have brought out a new person in him. I was lost in my train of thought and Sherlock grabbed a handful of flour and blew it at me. This of course started a full on war.

"Sherlock! What the hell?"

I was surprised by this action. Sherlock was acting like a normal person. I grabbed a handful and returned the favor. I went for another handful when Sherlock grabbed my arms and pulled me close. Our faces were almost touching. I could feel his breathe on my face. Then as fast as it happened Sherlock pulled away.

"Okay what else do we need?"

I became embarrassed again. Why was it so hard to be around this man? Were we about to kiss?

Time had passed so quickly. We sat there for hours just talking and laughing at each other's childhood stories. He was fascinated with of America.

"Have we really finished this bottle?"

"It looks so. We have a few more bottles of cheaper stuff I can go grab them."

"If you would, my good sir." She smiled holding up her glass.

Sherlock left the room. This was a bad idea. They had already come close to kissing in the kitchen. Surely the alcohol wasn't going to help the situation but I didn't want to leave.

As the night went on Sherlock and I continued to drink. A storm had rolled in causing the electricity to go out. We sat there even longer talking and drinking. Finally I walked over to Sherlock and straddled him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Sherlock have you ever had anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel Sherlock through his pants. It was the most amazing feeling. Our lips crashed together. Our tongues fighting over who would be dominate.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. Sherlock let out of moan and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to move back and forth across his lap, feeling his erection become more intense.

Sherlock began to unbutton my shirt. His fingers were shaking.

"You seem a little nervous there love. Are you sure we should do this?"

"Oh god yes….but I have never "had" anyone in your words."

"Alright I will make it simple for you then. Let's go to the bed room."

I grabbed Sherlock's hand and led him to his bedroom. It was cluttered with books, newspapers and notes.

Sherlock spun me around kissed me even more passionately this time. I broke the kiss and ripped open his button up shirt and undid his pants. Then he finished up doing my blouse and slid of my skirt. He lowered me down onto the bed.

His body was even more muscular than I had thought. I ran my hands down his arms and back, feeling every inch of his body.

"Um do you have a condom, Olivia? I never excepted to engage in such an activity. Specially with you."

"No I don't. But I am on the pill."

"The pill?"

"For someone that knows so much it surprises me that you know so little. It's a pill I take every day to prevent pregnancy."

Without another word Sherlock found his way inside me. His movement was smooth. He started out slow and pressed his lips to my forehead. A moan escaped my mouth. Just having him so close to me was intoxicating enough. But with the alcohol in my system it made it even harder to resist him.

I wrapped my arms around him and began pulling him deeper inside. Sherlock wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my face into his shoulder. He began to thrust harder and faster. Then as quick as it happened it was over. He pulled out and cum went all over my stomach.

"I am sorry." Grabbing an old shirt to wipe off my stomach.

"Don't worry about it. It was your first time and it was somewhat unprotected sex. I didn't except it to last long."

Sherlock laid down next to me. I cuddled up into his chest and fell right to sleep.

The door slammed shut.

"Sherlock I am back! Are you here?"

"Oh shit!" I whispered.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I quickly put them on. Skipping my underwear and leggings. I stuffed them under the bed.

"Sherlock! At least put a shirt and cover up! John is home. Look like you are sick."

I scrambled out the door. Quickly putting my hair up into a ponytail.

"John! You're back! Sherlock is sick so I came over and was taking care of him."

"Oh how I have missed you so much!"

John dropped his bags and ran over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around. As he put me back down and kissed me. I saw Sherlock standing in the door way. He turned back around and went back into his bed room.

John continued to hug me. I felt like crying right there. How could I do this to Sherlock and John specially. There is no way I can stay with john and him not know about what had happened last night. But John and Sherlock are so close and I am sure that would ruin their friendship. I pushed John away.

"I've missed you too! I am sure you had a long trip and want to relax. I am just going to check on Sherlock again and then I will leave."

"oh nonsense! I will shower and we can go out to dinner and maybe for dessert we can go to your place."

"Yeah sure."

What was I going to do? I can't do this. I love the both of them but they are so close. It would ruin John but I can't stay with John knowing that I had sex with his best friend and that I am think I am in love with him.

I walked into Sherlock's room. He had his back to the door. I wen t and sat on the bed next to him.

"Sherlock are you okay?"

"I am quite alright. Just tired is all."

"I think we need to talk about last night."

"What is there to talk about? We were both intoxicated and we made a mistake. We don't love each other. It was a thing that will only happen that one time. It's done. We are friends and only that."

"Oh okay than."

I got up and walked out. Ouch that really hurt. Did I miss read all the signals last night? Him wanting me to stay and have dinner with him and us almost kissing in the kitchen.

John was just getting into the shower when I walked in.

"Dear I am not feeling so well. I think I am coming down with whatever Sherlock has. I am going to go home so I don't get you sick. I will see you soon."


End file.
